User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wiki Tour Season 3: Started From The Border Now We're Here
The camera zooms in to the cock-pit of the plane. Ynkr and Steeler are flying the plane. '' '' '' Ynkr: Welcome back to Total Drama Wiki Tour. Last time, the contestants arrived and the older ones… I don’t know where they went '–snickers-. The contestants had to start in one area of the Egyptian Desert and they had to make there way to the Nile River, the first team there would win. In the end, after Team Venomous Snakes had won, Lab was sent home for being too late to get back to his team. Who will win this challenge? Will someone on Team Screaming Howlers be sent home again? Find out on this episode! The camera cuts to Team Screaming Howlers in Third Class. '' '' '' BreZ: Question Time! What the hell is this I’m sitting on? ''BreZ gets up and a pile of slime is sitting on his chair. It starts moving away. '' '' '' Night: Uhh… what is that? Mini: Hmmm… It’s a biomass creature, probably formed by high pressure, mold, and boogers. Shoop: Why do you sound so intelligent with everything you say? Mini: I pay attention in school. Wach: Never mind that, I feel as if we can win this. Deuce: See, it doesn’t really seem possible considering what happened in the last season- Night: Yeah, cuz’ this team is SO much like Team Ferocious Hippos… BreZ: Question Time! What is one way to win a competition? Wach: Team work BreZ: WRONG! It’s sabotage. We find ways to screw up the teams! Shoop: I dunno, man, I don’t like doing that… Night: Eh, I want the money so I’ll do whatever I have to… Deuce: Agreed. Mini: Indeed… '''Wach: Is this really what this show has come to? Each season’s contestants are getting even WORSE… not speaking for myself. ' ' ' '''BreZ: Question Time! What is gullible, pathetic, and worthless? My Team. They think that they will get far? I’ll pick them off at merge! I’ve learned from the mistakes from Wrath and Eyes. They think I will help them? Sure, for now. The camera cuts to first class. '' '' '' Xim: How can a dingy old plane be so luxurious? Mind: True that. Xim: How is “true that” a response? Mind: Crap, sorry, screwed up on my wording, I wonder the same thing. TK: Well, one things for sure Bobdave: … TK: This area of the plane is awesome. Samis: Truly is fit for a youtuber like myself! Team: Not really fit for me, I couldn’t find a game console anywhere… Mocker: Huh? There’s one right here. Team: Wha-? '–runs over to Mocker and throws him out of the way and starts playing- ' ' ' Mocker: HEY! Team: Sorry, man, couldn’t help it… Xim: Huh… ''Wach peeks his head in through the door leading to Third Class. '' '' '' Wach: Help me- Samis: Excuse me, servant! There’s a low class self-proclaiming youtuber trying to sneak into the palace! Dragon: Ugh… for the last time! I’m an intern! Wach, shoo! Wach: Please help me… ''Dragon grabs a saucer dish and throws it at Wach. Wach pulls his head back. Ynkr walks into the room. '' '' '' Ynkr: DRAGON! Dragon: SIR! Ynkr: That is coming out of your paycheck. Tbone: Umm… sir? Wach was trying to get in here- Ynkr: What did you just say to me?! Tbone: I was defending Dragon- ''The camera cuts to Ynkr throwing Tbone outside. The plane shakes a lot. Steeler yells from the cock-pit. '' '' '' Steeler: Umm… Ynkr?! Ynkr: Yes?! Steeler: Something got caught in the turbines, we’re gonna have to land somewhere fast… Ynkr: How long do you think until we crash? Steeler: An hour- WAIT! I see our destination. Ynkr: Then land it! ''The camera shows the contestants looking at Ynkr with horror. '' '' '' Ynkr: What? Xim: You just threw an intern into the turbine… Ynkr: Please, that would be hard to do! '–looks out the window at a turbine- ' ' ' ''Ynkr turns a shade of a dark green. '' '' '' TKandMit: Hard to do, eh? Ynkr: We will exit through the other side of the plane so no one will die of shock. ''BreZ walks into third class. '' '' '' BreZ: Question Time! Umm… what was that? Team: Ynkr throwing an intern into a turbine… BreZ: What?! Mini: What happened? Mind: Ynkr threw an intern into the plane, he’s a murderer Mini: Indeed… ''The camera cuts to Tbone stranded in the middle of the ocean. '' '' '' Tbone: Someone help… please? ''The camera cuts to the contestants getting off of the plane and onto the outskirts of a city. Ynkr walks out of the plane with a poncho, mustache, and a sombrero. '' '' '' Ynkr: Hola! Night: You FUCKING racist! Ynkr: Me no habla ingles! Night: You don’t speak English? Oh shut up you fucking fat piece of racist shit! Ynkr: Okay, fine! Today’s challenge is like yesterdays, except we’re going through a crowded city: Mexico City! Mocker: A crowded city? Full of Mexicans? Ynkr: Yes, Mocker, you will start on this side, through the peaceful neighborhoods, you will then start through the middle of the city, and then you will exit through the hood of the City. Team: Well… that doesn’t seem so bad… Ynkr: Have YOU ever been here before? Team: No… Ynkr: You’re gonna have a good time then… Bobdave: …bad sign… Ynkr: It is, now start going! You’re wasting time! Time is Money! Money right out of my paycheck! ''The teams start heading through the first part of challenge. The camera cuts to Team Screaming Howlers. '' '' '' Shoop: Alright, where do we go? BreZ: I got this, hold on. ''A Mexican walks out to greet the six. '' '' '' Man: Hola? BreZ: Cuestión de tiempo! ¿Cómo podemos llegar desde aquí a la campana? Man: Ehh ... Continuar 5 kilómetros al este de aquí hasta que vea un edificio blanco gigante, me sigues? BreZ: Si Man: Una vez que estás allí, cabeza 20 kilómetros al este hasta que empiezas a ver casas muy pequeñas, todavía me sigue? BreZ –annoyed-: Si Man: La campana está a unos 20 kilómetros de largo. Ha llamado a su destino una vez que estás allí BreZ: Gracias! Man: No hay problema. ''The man enters his house again. Wach: What did he say? BreZ: The short of it is head 5 miles east until you see a gigantic white building. After that, keep heading east until you start seeing tattered houses. The hood is apparently 20 miles long as well. Deuce: You got all of that? BreZ: Yes. Night: Well then let’s start heading towards the whatever! The camera cuts to Team Venomous Snakes. '' '' '' Samis: Hmmm… I say West Xim: It’s East Samis: West Xim: East Samis WEST! Xim: EAST! Samis: DAMNIT! IT’S WEST! Xim: Listen, kid, shut up! Just because you live a life of youtube doesn’t mean that you’re the best person ever! Samis: I won’t take crap from an Asian chick! Do everyone a favor and go give someone nail treatment or whatever! Team: Can you two shut up? Xim is probably the smartest person on this show, anyone agree? Mind: Yes Bobdave: … yes… TK: Yes- where is Mocker? Mind: What?! MOCKER! ''The camera cuts to Mocker shaking in fear in the bathroom of the plane. '' '' '' '''Mocker: Why does this have to happen? ' ' ' Samis: I swear, if that… NON youtuber loses this challenge for us, I will DESTROY him! ' ' ' ''The camera cuts to a map where the two teams are being shown. Team Venomous Snakes’ symbol is shown at a stand still while Team Screaming Howlers is just about to the middle of the city. '' '' '' ''The camera cuts to the Howlers. '' '' '' Shoop: So… where to now? BreZ: Well we’ve reached the giant white building… Night: You don’t say? I thought it was black… Wach: Whatever, how bad will this place be- ''They all stop to see traffic speeding up and down the streets. Mini: Hmmm… Night: What do you mean “hmmmm”? What, are you doing math- Mini: Timing it just perfectly, we can get through this with out slowing down, but we would have to walk at a constant speed. Deuce: Are you CRAZY?! Mini: Have I ever been wrong so far? Deuce: No- Mini: Indeed… anyone want to go first? I’ll tell you when to go. Wach: I’ll go first I guess... Mini: Walk at a normal pace in 3… 2… 1… ''Wach starts walking and gets across unharmed. '' '' '' Wach: Ho-ly shit! ''The camera cuts to the whole entire team on the other side of road. Venomous Snakes has made it to the road. TK and Bobdave are holding onto Mocker. '' '' '' Mind: How are we gonna get across? Xim: Hmm… I guess that we go at random? Team: Please no… TK: Anyone have ANY ideas? Team: Well I have one… ''The camera cuts to the whole entire team Venomous Snakes hopping across the road frogger style. '' '' '' Ynkr: IT’S TIME FOR A SONG! ''SONG BEGINS HERE'' Xim: We gotta hope on through Samis: So we don’t get squashed Wach: Crossing traffic? Are they insane? Night: I’d be damned if they even had a brain… Mocker: Well now we’re hopping traffic, let’s not get squashed, Bobdave: Now they’re down a player so now we will win Team: So keep hoppin’ on through, straight to the top, Mind: Don’t worry you guys, it’ll be a short- Everyone except for Mind: NO! Mind: Hop! Mini: Indeed we shall win, there’s nothing you guys can say! Deuce: Yeah, we’ll beat you up! You simply cannot win! Shoop: Well team! Looks like we have made the way! BreZ: Question Time! When do we stop? Mind: After this short hop! ''SONG ENDS HERE''' '' '' Mocker: That was the stupidest thing I have ever done… Team: There are, like, 5 more lanes to go… ''Team Venomous Snakes making there way through each street ensues. It stops at the last lane before cutting to Team Venomous Snakes. '' '' '' TK: Okay, everyone, remember what you’re gonna do! Xim: Ugh… let’s go! ''They start hopping through traffic. Samis accidentally bumps right into Mind and they both fall down. Their team watches as a car runs them over. '' '' '' Xim: Great, first the intern, now two of our team members are ran over… ''Mind and Samis emerge from the traffic. '' '' '' Samis: Nope. ''The camera goes back to the symbol map. Team Screaming Howlers has made it to the hood area. '' '' '' BreZ: Question Time! How are we gonna get through here? Deuce: It should be easy- ''Two cars start driving towards the group, firing guns at each other. '' '' '' Shoop: GET DOWN! Mini: Stand up, we’ll survive. ''Everyone except for Mini is on the ground. The cars pass by with Mini unharmed. '' '' '' Night: Huh… Mini: Indeed… ''Team Venomous Snakes sees the same cars, they all get down and the cars pass. '' '' '' Mocker: WHY?! ''Mocker runs off into another part of the neighborhood. '' '' '' Team: What the hell? This is Mexico City, NOT GTA! TK: New objective, get to Mocker. Who knows where the other team is. ''The symbol map is shown again. Howlers are halfway through the neighborhood. Mocker is near Howlers. Team Venomous is very close as well. '' '' '' ''The camera cuts to Team Screaming Howlers. '' '' '' Wach: So… where are we? BreZ: Just about there… ''A gang of hoodlums grab the group. The camera cuts to them in a garage. '' '' '' Hoodlum 1: What do you thing you’re doing here? Mini: Ever hear of total Drama? Hoodlum 2: Si Mini: That’s exactly it. Hoodlum 3: Ah, to bad you had to come through here, we all hate that show… Deuce: What are you going to go to us? Hoodlum 4: You’ve stepped onto our turf, hombre, you’re gonna have to pay the price. BreZ: Hmmm… may I play you for a game to spare our lives? Hoodlum 2: What is it? BreZ: A few questions: 1: what is the diameter of the moon/the size of it compared to Earth? Hoodlum 2: The same size? BreZ: Wrong, it’s about the same size as ¼ of the planet! Another question, how fast are we in this chair moving? Hoodlum 3: Umm… not at all? BreZ: Wrong, there is no reference point. Because of where we are, we are always moving. Next question, what do you call hoodlums tying up contestants on a reality show? Hoodlum 1: Awesome BreZ: Wrong. You are currently being tracked and the American military is on it’s way here. In fact, they are coming through THAT door in 3… 2… 1! ''The door opens to see a scared Mocker. '' '' '' Hoodlum 3: That’s your military? Pathetic! ''The military busts in through windows and grabs the hoodlums. '' '' '' Military Man: Go, we’ll take it from here. Mocker: What about me? Military Man: You’re a contestant, aren’t you? Go! ''The camera cuts to the symbol map. Team Venomous Snakes are nearing the finish line. Team Screaming Howlers are right next to Venomous Snakes’ symbol. '' '' '' ''The two teams run towards the finish line. Team Venomous Snakes cross the finish line first. '' '' '' TK: YES! Samis: The power of youtube wins again! Team: Video Games! Mind: We win- WAIT Where is Mocker? Ynkr: Yeah… you guys DON’T win! Xim: WHAT?! ''Mocker crosses the finish line. '' '' '' Mocker: Hey guys… Bobdave: … You are SO gone! ''The camera cuts to the Walk to Civilization. Ynkr: And in a landslide vote, even voting for himself, Mocker is eliminated. Mocker: Yeah… I sorta had that coming… ''Mocker starts walking back off into Mexico City. Hoodlums grab him. '' '' '' Ynkr: And so ends the second episode of total Drama Wiki Tour! Looks like it WON’T be another Team Ferocious Hippos AFTER all! Who will be voted off next? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Wiki Tour! Category:Blog posts